Miss Me
by TheBestDiva123
Summary: Trish and Adam are married. While Adam is away constantly, Trish is left alone. When Trish and Jay meet at a bar after Jay retires, Trish soon realizes Jay is able give her the affection she needs and much more. Adam doesn't know. Will he realize he's driving Trish into the arms of another man?
1. Summary

**Title: Miss Me**

**By: Joclyn**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, Lita, Edge, Randy, Mickie, Maria, John, Miz, Christian, Chris Jericho, Undertaker, Candice Michelle, Ashley Massaro, Lillian Garcia, The Rock, Cody Rhodes, Melina, and Kelly Kelly. Plus More.**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: I own no names mentioned. All rights go to the WWE and their rightful owners.**

* * *

**Plot:**

_This is the more detailed summary. _

Trish and Adam are married. Adam is a WWE Superstar. Trish is retired and now owns a yoga studio. While Adam is on away constantly, Trish is left alone. All she has is Amy who is in a rock band and goes on tour with them occasionally. Mickie, Maria, John, Mike, Jay, Chris, Mark, Candice, Ashley, Lillian, Dwayne, Cody, Melina, and Barbra are all wrestlers. When Trish and Jay meet at a bar after Jay retires, Trish soon realizes Jay is able give her the affection she needs and much more. Adam doesn't know. Will he realize he's driving Trish into the arms of another man? Plus:

Amy and Randy are dating. Amy thinks Randy is faithful. He's really seeing other women behind her back. Will he realize what he's doing and stop?

**Couples:**

Mickie and John

Maria and Chris

Lillian and Dwayne

Barbra and Mike

Melina and Cody

Mark, Candice, and Ashley are extras.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
A/N: Before you think "OMG someone stole xAJSugaSpiceEverythingNicex's story" we're the same people. This is Joclyn. This my own personal account. I don't use it anymore. I want to use the account I share with Ashley for other things. **

Trish looked at the constantly ticking clock hanging from the wall. She looked at the time.

2:30

_Where the hell is he? _She thought smoothing out the wrinkles on her dress. Trish picked up her phone.

2 voice mails

One was from Amy. _Probably just checking up on me_. She listened to it. She was right. She looked at the other.

Adam Copeland

Trish's blood started to boil. It was sent 2 hours ago. Trish growled and played the message back.

_Hey sweetheart. My plane was delayed and-_

Trish pressed _7_ to delete the message. Same old bullshit. _My flight was delayed. I got caught up in traffic. The meeting was longer than I expected._ Eventually, Trish grew tired of the same old thing. /she grew tired of sitting up staring at the clock or sitting by the door trying to convince herself; _Oh he'll be here any minute now._ She sighed and stood up. She took of her dress and changed into a silk night gown. She crawled into bed and fell asleep.

**XXXXXXX**

Trish woke up feeling the bed shift. She looked at the clock.

4:00

A pair of strong arms made their way to her waist. Trish responded by pushing them away and scooting closer to the edge of the bed. A deep sigh came from behind her. She ignored it. _Oh Gee look who finally decided to show up._ She wanted to say. _How come you didn't come to that anniversary dinner you were supposed to attend 6 hours ago? Oh wait. I'm sorry. You plane was delayed. _Trish thought. She wanted to just unload all her frustrations on him but she knew that'd just lead to _another_ fight. Another fight she did not feel like having.

Adam mentally scolded himself for missing their anniversary dinner. He knew Trish would be pissed for weeks. Nut how was it his fault there was a thunder storm? Did she want him to fly through the rain in risk of getting struck by lighting and possibly dying? She would just have to deal with the fact that the world doesn't revolve around her and the fact that he had a busy schedule.

Annoyed by Trish's immaturity and impatience, Adam turned over on his side and growled. _God I hate it when she's PMS-ing. _He thought. He also thought he'd never dated a woman with more needs then Trish. She always needed him. Whether it was killing a spider or carrying something. Or she needed "Affection" . Adam thought that was complete bullshit. _I don't show "Affection"?_ Adam thought. _Ha wasn't saying that a last night…well last…when is the last time we had sex?_ Then something hit him. Maybe he wasn't showing her enough affection. Adam looked over his shoulder and saw Trish had fallen back asleep. He sighed. He was never there went she went to sleep or when she woke up. His excuse was always _If I was here all day we wouldn't have all of this now would we? _But in reality, Trish really couldn't care less about money, cars, clothes, or fame. All she wanted was to be able to see her husband for more than 5 minutes.

Adam shook his head clear. He'd never be able to wake up if he didn't get some sleep.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Trish woke up to find Adam not next to her. _As usual._ She thought. She got up to cook breakfast by herself, eat by herself, go shopping by herself, and do everything BY HERSELF.

That afternoon, Amy called Trish.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" Amy said cheerfully. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." Trish said sighing.

Amy groaned. "Jesus Trish you're such a Negative Nancy. Cheer up Damnit."

"Okay okay."

"Now, what are you doing tonight?"

"What do you think?"

"Touché…"

Trish chuckled.

"Anyways!" Amy continued "I want you to come to the club with us. It'll be ladies night out."

"I can't. I'm busy."

"Sound familiar?"

Trish was about to respond but stopped. Amy was right.

"Fine. You win. What time?"

"Just be ready by 8. Okay?"

"Yeah whatever."

"Bye!"

"Bye Amy."

Trish hung up and tossed her phone on the couch. The last thing she needed was to hear Barbra and Maria gawk over their "Perfect Marriages". Or see Ashley and Candice dancing on some random guys. It annoyed Trish just thinking about it. But she knew Amy wasn't gonna take no for an answer so there was no way out.

**XXXXXXXX**

At 8:15, Amy arrived. She rang the doorbell and a few moments later, Trish answered.

"Why hello there!" Amy said opening her arms to hug Trish. Trish hugged Amy tightly.

"Hey! So where are we going?" Trish asked.

Am said "A club. I thought we established that over the phone."

Trish glared at Amy. "I meant a specific name."

"Don't get smart." Amy said. She laughed. "Just kidding. Don't worry about that. Let's just go have fun."

Amy held out her hand. Trish reluctantly took it as Amy dragged her to the car.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The club was packed with people and din. Trish was about to head for the door but Ashley came up from behind and pushed her toward a table in the back where the rest of their friends were sitting. Trish slid inside the booth and was greeting warmly by everyone.

"So how's it been going?" Mickie asked. When Trish's head started to lower, Amy piped in.

"Who cares anyways? It's Ladies Night. We're at a club. Let's have fun."

"Wait. We all can't get wasted. Someone has to get us back home." Ashley said.

"I'll do it." Trish said. Amy shook her head.

"Not so fast slick. Lillian will do it. Right Lil?" Lillian was about to protest but then she looked at Amy who had a look on her face as if she were saying "You better not say no."

"Yeah sure." Lillian said.

Amy smiled "Great. Now come on let's go get drinks."

Lillian crossed her arms and glared at Amy as she walked away.

At the bar, Amy ordered 8 Dirty Martinis.

"You're gonna drink 9 all by yourself?" Trish asked shocked.

"No stupid. One for me. One for Mickie. One for Ashley. One for Melina. One for Candice. One for Maria. One for Kelly. And 2 for you." Amy said.

"Why do I get 2?" Trish asked.

Amy smirked. "Guess."

Trish glared at her. She didn't want to drink. She didn't want to dance. She didn't want to be at a club. She just wanted to be at home all by herself. _As usual._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A few hours later, Trish was left at the bar while Amy, Mickie, Ashley, Melina, Candice, Maria, Kelly, and Lillian, wasted and all, danced on the dance floor. Trish was about to head home when someone sat next to her. It was a man. He was tall, blonde, and handsome. Trish looked got a good look at him and soon realized she knew him.

"Jay?" She asked. He hadn't noticed her until now.

"Oh hey Trish." Jason Reso said.

"How's it going? How's the job and your wife?"

"Terrible. Retired. Divorced."

"Oh…" Trish said looking down and her shoes. "Sorry…I didn't…"

"You didn't know. It's fine. After Michelle left, I kind of stopped talking to everyone. I left the WWE and I guess my life just fell apart. Say, how's my brother?"

"He's fine I guess."

"You guess?" Jay raised his eye brow.

Trish nodded. "I barely ever see him."

"Oh right. He's got that big promotional tour."

Trish groaned. "Don't remind me."

Jay looked at her suspiciously. He didn't notice how sad she looked until then.

"What's wrong?"

"I just told you. I barely ever see him."

"No need to get snappy. I was just trying to be nice. Excuse me for being concerned."

Trish looked up at Jay. Behind the annoyance, he looked tired. Like he hadn't gotten any sleep in days.

"That divorce took a real toll on you didn't it?"

"What makes you think that?"

Trish shrugged. "I don't know. You just look tired. That's all."

Jay sighed. She was right. When Michelle left him, he became very depressed. Jay just wondered how she could tell just by looking at him. Was it written all over his face? He studied her carefully.

"You don't look to Jim-Dandy either." He said.

Trish shrugged. "I don't exactly wanna be here."

"That makes two of us."

"Then why'd you come?"

"I was hoping to get wasted so that I'd pass out and wouldn't be able to think about all this bullshit that keeps happening to me."

"Nobody asked for life to deal us with these bullshit hands we're dealt."

Jay chuckled. "Don't quote Eminem. It doesn't sound right when you say it."

They both laughed. Jay looked at her.

"Can I get you anything?"

"I don't care. Vodka."

Jay ordered Trish and vodka and a few minutes later, the bartender came back with the drink. Trish looked at Jay.

"Why are you talking to me and being all friendly all of a sudden? Usually you just say hi and walk away."

"I never really talked to you did I?" Jay shrugged. "I guess the thought just never occurred to me."

Trish wondered if that was the case but decided to leave it alone. She looked at him ready to bombard him with more questions but instead just looked back down.

"You have a bad habit of doing that."

Trish looked up. "Doing what?"

"Holding your head down. A woman like you has no reason at all what so ever to hold their head down."

Trish blushed and looked back down. Jay cupped her chin and titled her head up. They stared deep into each other's eyes. Jay leaned in closer. Right before their lips met, Trish's phone vibrated. She got a text message. She read it.

_From: Amy Dumas_

_We're heading out meet me in the parking lot._

Trish replied.

_I think I'm gonna stay. I'll call you tomorrow._

She turned her phone off and turned her attention back to Jay. Jay looked at her.

"Who was that?"

"Amy."

"What did she want?"

"She told me she was heading back home."

"Oh…so I take it you're leaving too?"

"Nah I think I'm gonna stay."

"Really?" Jay asked, He tried not to sound too excited. "Why?"

"Guess."

Jay chuckled. He held his hand out. Trish looked at him confused.

"Take it." Jay said. Trish took his hand as Jay led her out to his car. He opened the door for her.

"Where are we going?" Trish asked getting in. Jay walked around to the other side and got in the car.

"To the lake."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just like to sit there and think."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Jay sat down at the edge of the dock. Trish carefully sat down next to him.

"So?"

Jay looked at her.

"So what?"

"What now?"

"Seriously Trish? You've got the beautiful Toronto skyline and you're sitting right here on the edge of the lake at night when the moon is shining down on it and all you can say is 'What now'?"

Trish sighed understanding what he meant.

"You're right. It is beautiful."

"Beautiful doesn't even being to describe you…I mean IT."

Trish looked up at Jay as he looked down at her. Their eyes locked. Jay didn't waste any time leaning in to kiss her. Thoughts of Adam left Trish's mind along with Jay's thoughts of Michelle as soon as their lips met. Jay slid his tongue into her mouth and softly tucked Trish's hair behind her ear. Trish pulled away and looked into Jay's eyes.

"What are we doing?" She grabbed her jacket and stood up. Before she _could_ walk away, Jay grabbed her arm.

"I don't know what you're doing, but I'm giving you the love you _deserve_."

Trish looked up at him and saw passion she hadn't seen in Adam in forever it felt like.

"But why?" Trish asked.

"Because, you're very beautiful and I hate how my brother is treating you. I just want to make you feel special."

Trish looked at Jay for a moment. All of a sudden, she pulled him in for a kiss.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Trish collapsed next to Jay. Jay put his hands behind his head and let out a deep breath. Without saying a word, Trish rolled over and snuggled into Jay's side. As if instinctively, Jay wrapped his arms around Trish. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

**_You know what it is when I finally make it home  
I just hope that you miss me a little when I'm gone.  
Yeah I hope that you miss me a little when I'm gone._**

**END**

**A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: I wanna try some 1st person P. for once. **

**Trish's P.O.V**

I woke up and looked down at the hands around my waist. I softly caressed his hand. I was surprised Adam and I actually had sex. He's always on the road and it seems he never has time to me. I rolled over and was shocked to see it wasn't Adam lying next to me. It was Jay. All of a sudden, everything that happened last night started coming back to me. I had an affair. I wasn't even thinking about the consequences. I was just thinking about the rush I got when I was with Jay. It was a feeling I haven't gotten from Adam in what seems like forever. Half on me was feeling so guilty. I never meant to hurt Adam. I love him. The other half of me didn't feel like I did any wrong. I have feelings. I deserve affection. He doesn't even care enough to try and show up to our anniversary! I don't know which side is stronger. I'm having mixed emotions right now and all I can think about is how I'm gonna tell Adam. Will things go back to normal? Should I even tell Adam or just take it to the grave? In the midst of my thoughts, Jay wakes up and looks at me. I can tell he's worried about how I feel about what happened last night by the look on his face.

"Hey." He mumbled. I looked down at the sheets.

"Hi." I mumbled back. He reached up and stroked my hair. I went to move his hand away but I stopped myself. I loved the sweet gesture.

"I'm sorry if I made you do something you didn't want to I-"

"It's fine Jay. I wanted to…" I never looked up.

"Do you feel as guilty as I do?"

Right when he asked me that, worry started flowing throughout my body. What if Adam finds out? What if he never forgives me? What if he tells everyone? It'll ruin my reputation! I quickly stood up and started to get dressed. Jay sighed.

"I'm sorry."

I didn't respond. I just grabbed my purse and left.

Once I got into my car, I checked my phone. I had 15 missed calls and 15 voicemails. All from Adam. I felt horrible as I played the voicemails back.

_Hey baby. I got home and you weren't here. I'm guessing you're with Amy. Call me back when-_

I went to the next message.

_Hey it's me again. Um…you're still not here and Amy won't answer her cell-_

I went to the next

_It's really late and I'm starting to get worried. Call-_

The next message

_Trish where are you? Why haven't-_

I stopped listening to them and just deleted them all. I was 6 am and I knew I'd have some explaining to do.

I pulled up into the driveway. I walked inside the house. It was quiet. I was praying he was asleep and not just waiting behind a wall for me to walk past. I made my way upstairs and into the master bedroom. There he was sleeping soundly. I was too afraid of crawling in the bed in fear of waking him up. I turned to leave when an arm pulled me back. I turned around and Adam was standing behind me with a look that could kill. I didn't even have to look at him to know he was upset.

"Hey…" I said breaking the silence. He chuckled and shook his head. He let my arm go.

"That's all you can say? 'Hey'? I've been sitting up all night worried sick about you. Where the hell were you?"

"I was out with Amy." I felt horrible lying to him but I knew telling him to truth would hurt him even more. "We went to the club; I got drunk, and crashed at her place."

"Do you know how long I've been sitting here waiting for you? You could've have called you know! I mean how was I supposed to know you were with Amy? For all I know, you could've been _dead_! I must've called you at least 10 times!"

"Try _15_. And you have a lot of nerve getting mad at me as many times as I've sat up waiting for you to come home."

Adam sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I know I'm never home, but at least I call. You can't scare me like that, babe."

I sat down next to him.

"I know. And I'm sorry. Now can we just go to bed?"

Adam nodded and leaned back on the bed. I walked into the closet and changed into a gown. I crawled into the bed next to Adam and snuggled up against him. The thought still haunted me about how just an hour ago; I was in the same position with another man.

**XXXXXX**

**Adam's P.O.V**

A few hours later, I woke up, got dressed, and went to meet up with Chris and Mark for lunch. We sat down at a table. Mark had a serious look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"I think there's something you should know." Mark said seriously. Chris and I looked at him

"What happened? Did someone die?"

"No." Mark said. "Last night, I was at them club looking for a quickie. I saw Trish."

"Was she with Amy?" I asked

"Yes, but she didn't leave with her." Mark said. I looked at them confused. She told me she was with Amy.

"Well who did she leave with then?"

"Jay." Mark said. I was shocked. 1st of all, she lied to me. 2nd of all she left with another man.

"Do you know where they went?" I asked. Mark shook his head.

"No, all I know is she left with him."

"Where did she tell you she was?" Chris asked me. I shrugged.

"She said she got drunk and crashed at Amy's."

"She could've. I mean how do you know they didn't just walk outside to get away from the loud music? Jay just retired so maybe he wanted someone to talk to."

"That's bullshit. She's cheating." Mark said.

"Adam don't listen to him. Go talk to her and don't just to conclusions. She'll tell you the truth." Chris said. I nodded.

Chris was right. I'm sure she had a logical explanation of why she left with Jay. I stood up and walked to my car. I got in and made my way back to the house.

**END**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Adam's P.O.V**

I walked into the house and saw Trish doing the laundry. I walked up to her.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked. She turned around and looked at me.

"Sure." She said.

"Mark told me you left with Jay. Where'd you guys go?"

**Trish's P.O.V**

My whole body tensed up when he asked me that. I was contemplating on wether or not I should tell him. I quickly decided against it. Mark didn't have any proof. I hope...

"I didn't go anywhere with Jay. We talked at the bar. He feels really empty now that he's not wrestling. And he and Michelle got divorced. Did you know that?"

"All I knew was he retired. I didn't know they got divorced. Poor Jay. Anyways, so you didn't go anywhere with him?"

"Nope. Ask Amy. I was with her the whole entire night."

"I don't know why I let Mark get inside my head. He could've been mistaking anyways."

I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You don't have anything to worry about."

"I know." He kissed me on the head and hugged me back. I couldn't help but feel guilty. I ws blantly lying to his face. I wish I could take back what I did. I knew right then and there I had to set the record straight with Jay.

**Adam's P.O.V**

**The Next Day**

I sat down in the catering area with Mark.

"She told me she didn't leave with Jay." I said.

"Well she lied. I saw her with my own two eyes." Mark said

"Maybe the girl just looked like Trish."

"No. I _was_ Trish. I'm not mistaking Adam. She's lying to you."

"Do you have any proof?"

"No, but I'll get some. You're my friend I don't want you to get hurt."

"Thanks but I wont. I can look out for my self."

"Whatever dude."

Mark stood up and walked away. I was about to leave when Randy Orton sat down next to me.

"Can I help you?" I asked looking at him. We weren't enemies, but we weren't friends. We both decided to be cordial because he's dating Amy.

"I need your help." He said immediately.

"With what?"

"I need you to cover for me."

"Huh?"

"Look, I know you and Amy are cool, but I need you to tell her I'm with you while I go out."

"Go out? Where? With who?"

"To this club and with Ashley."

"Wait, you expect me to cover for you while you go and fuck Ashley."

"Dude you don't even understand. Amy's not all she's cracked up to be. I'm sick of it. I'm surprised that wife of yours isn't fucking someone as much as you neglect her."

I grabbed Randy's collar.

"Don't talk about what you don't know." I hissed. "I loveTrish."

"That's not what you say when you're in Europe and she's here in Toronto waiting for you to come home."

Next thing I know, Randy and I are fighting. I just snapped and punched him in the face. A few other superstars pulled us apart. Chris pushed me out into the hallway.

"Dude what the hell is your problem?!" He asked.

"He crossed the line. Not only that, but he's cheating on Amy."

"He told you that?"

"Yes. He wanted me to cover for him while he went out with Ashley."

"Ashley? That's Amy's best friend. She'd never do that."

"You think you know a person but you don't."

**Trish's P.O.V**

I knocked on Jay's door. A few moments later, he answered. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey." He invited me in. He looked so happy. But I had to end things before they went too far.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore. What happened between us was a mistake. A _huge_ one. I just wanna take it to the grave and end it before-"

Before I could finish my sentence Jay pulled me in for a kiss. I tried to break away at first but eventually I gave in.

**A few hours later**

I left the house feeling worse than ever. I wish I hadn't have given in, but I couldn't help it. Adam was leaving the next day and I'm supposed to be spending time with him before he leaves but instead I'm screwing his best friend. I arrived at the house and saw Adam napping on the couch. I sat down and saw him stir. He looked up at me.

"Hey sweetheart. Where've you been?" He asked.

"Oh um...I was just out on the town doing a little window shopping."

"Oh. Can I ask you a hypethetical question?"

"Of course."

"What if hypethetically, your wife's best friend's boyfriend told you that he was cheating on his wife with her best friend? Would you tell your wife's friend?"

"Randy is cheating on Amy with Lillian?!" I exclaimed standing up.

"I said hypethically!" Adam said trying to calm me down.

"Adam I'm not stupid."

"Replace Lillian with Ashley."

"Oh my gosh I can't believe he would do that to her. I can't believe Ashley would do that to her! We've been friends for years!"

"Are you gonna tell Amy?"

"No. I think Randy should."

"He's not gonna."

"You never know. He might do the right thing." Just like I should've. What happened just an hour ago came rushing back to me. My whole face went pale.

**Adam's P.O.V**

I noticed Trish's face went pale after she said that.

"You okay?" I asked worried. She didn't answer me. I think she didn't hear me.

"Trish? Trish are you okay?" She looked up at me.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. I just...I'm gonna go to bed." She said leaving. I was totally confused. I wonder what had her thinking.

**I said tell me what's really going on  
What's happening?**

**END**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: I know it's been months but with every chapter I make, I get more writers block! **

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Adam's P.O.V**

Trish has been distant the past couple of days. I wonder what's wrong with her. She's probably still mad at me because I haven't been around that much lately. If I could, I would. Why can't she just understand that?

I invited her out to dinner with me. I felt like since I'd only be here for a week, we should at least be able to spend 1 night together. Not because tonight is the only night I have free this whole entire week…Anyways, she sullenly accepted. I knew exactly why. _I can spend dinner with her, but not out anniversiary._ I tried to explain to her that this was my way of making it up, but of course she refused to listen.

"Today isn't our anniversiary." Trish said walking to the closet.

"Why won't you just get over it and let me make it up to you?" I asked sighing deeply.

"Because, I don't want to. It's not even like you were an hour late. You were _6 _hours late for God sakes!" She retorted.

"I told you, my flight got delayed!" I defended.

"I don't care if the airport blew up! You should've left earlier!"

She was being completely unreasonable. How was it my fault my flight was delayed? I can't control the fucking planes!

"Really Trish?"

"Really."

"You know what, forget it. You don't have to go." I said giving up.

"I didn't say I didn't want to go. I just said you can't make up you missing our anniversiary." Trish said holding a black dress to her body.

"Well then- Fuck it. Be ready by 8." I walked away ready to rip my hair out. Are all women this fucking complicated?

I went and sat down in my office. I went through and deleted some emails. Around 7:30, I got a call from Mark.

"So, how's you cheater-I mean wife-doing?" He asked mockingly.

I groaned. "I am so _not_ in the mood right now."

"Aw what's the matter? You found out I was right?" He asked with fake sympathy.

"_No._ I'm taking her to dinner tonight to try to make up for me missing our anniversiary when-"

"Whoa dude…you missed your anniversiary? No wondering she's cheating on you-"

"IF YOU SAY SHE'S CHEATING ON ME ONE MORE TIME I'M GONNA-"

Just then, in the middle of my rampage, Trish opened the door to my office.

"I'm ready." She said glaring at me.

"I'll call you back later Mark."

"Alright, later man." Mark hung up and I stood up.

"Let's go." I said. I held out my hand and Trish just shut the door in my face. I put my hand back at my side trying not to go off. I slowly opened the door and walked to the garage to see Trish there waiting for me. I got in the driver's seat and drove off.

**At the Restaurant**

**Trish's P.O.V**

I knew this date was going to be the dinner from hell. I wasn't in the mood to be nice or even cordial. Of course, I still feel guilty, but do you really think you can just make up our anniversary because you screwed up? No.

The whole ride to the restaurant was filled with silence. I didn't look at Adam once. When we arrived at the restaurant, Adam walked over to my side to open the door for me, but I opened it myself. He moved out of the way right before it hit him. I knew exactly what he was thinking. _Bitch._ I looked past him and showed myself inside.

We sat down at a table and ordered our food. After waiting about 15 minutes in silence, Adam was finally fed up.

"Look," He said "I know you're mad at me, but can we just put that behind us for one night?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

Adam exhaled slowly. "Thank you. So, how's Jay?"

Again, the nauseating feeling inside of my stomach came back. I grew very quiet.

"Um…I don't know. Why are you asking me?"

"I don't know. I thought you two were speaking and I just wanted to know how my little brother is doing."

"W-we are speaking. I-I-I just haven't s-seen him in like t-t-two weeks…" I said. I was so nervous lying to him. Even more than the first time. It seems like the more I lie, the worse it gets for me. You'd think it'd get easier.

"Trish?" Adam said.

I looked up from my lap. "Hm?"

"Are you alright? You seem distant every time I talk about Jay…"

Then I really started to panic. He was probably thinking Mark was right. I didn't want him questioning me. That would just make things even worse. Then I thought about something. Since Mark wants to bust my chops, why shouldn't I bust his? He doesn't know what I'm going through and he should just stay out of other people's business.

"Well…remember when you asked me about what Mark said?" I began.

"Yeah." He said wondering where this was going.

"Ever since then, I just feel like you don't trust me anymore…I mean you believe _Mark _over me-"

"What?" Adam asked shocked. "I don't believe Mark over you. He's got bad eye-sight anyways. He probably got you and some other blonde confused."

I let out a sigh of relief. He bought it. Then right after that, a wave of guilt came across me. It was written all over my face. I looked away, pretending like I was looking for the waiter.

"I wonder what's taking our food so long. How long has it been?" I asked.

"Mmm…about 20 minutes. I mean we did order lobster. Think about how long that takes to cook." Adam said.

"Yeah…"

A few minutes later, the waiter came back with our lobster. We ate dinner then we drove home. Again, nothing but silence.

**At the House**

**Adam's P.O.V**

When we got back to the house, Trish went right upstairs to change then go to bed. I went back to my office to think.

I couldn't believe she thought I didn't believe her. I should kill Mark. I picked up my phone and called him back like I said I would.

"Hello?" He said answering the phone.

"You know I should kill you."

"Adam you'd better be lucky I have caller ID. If not, I would've hunted your ass down."

"Trish has been distant because she thinks I don't trust her. She thinks I believe _you_ over _her_." I said.

"Well you _should_…" Mark mumbled.

"Well I _don't._ I love my wife and what's a marriage without trust?"

"W-You know what dude? Fine. Don't believe me. And when you find out the truth-that your wife is cheating-you better not come to me because you won't be getting any sympathy. All you're gonna hear is 'I told you so.'" Mark said. He hung up right after. I threw the phone down on the desk. _Bastard_. Who the hell does he think he is? Calling my wife a cheater. I'll show him.

**_Uh, damn, I think you caught me in a moment-  
And life ain't a rehearsal the camera's always rollin'_**

**END**

**A/N: Please Review!**


End file.
